God Serena
Statistics Name: God Serena, Eight-Dragon God Serena, Hybrid Theory, The Strongest Mage of Ishgar. Origin: Fairy Tail. Classification: Member of the Spriggan 12, Former Member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | High E-1. | E-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Large Island Level. (God Serena was the most powerful mage in the whole continent of Ishgar, when said place was full of people on this level of scope. Stomped the other three Gods of Ishgar absolutely effortlessly. Casually decimated an entire country together with all of its guilds with some help of August and Jacob while on his way to Fiore) | Island Level. (Reduced to a mere shell, nowhere near his his former might. However, despite this, he was still able to easily overwhelm Natsu and match Gildarts at his peak despite the latter being a bad match-up for him, fight with him on an even level and even damage him before finally being outlasted by him and being felled. All of this, coupled with the fact that Wahl Icht and Bradman, two other Shields of Spriggan, received the same drawbacks as Serena and were reduced to being defeated by the likes of Rogue and Minerva, is a testament to his former, unseen glory) | Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic+. | Massively Hypersonic+. (Fought with Gildarts for a while) | Durability: | Large Island Level. (Tanked everything that his fellow Gods of Ishgar threw at him without a single scratch on his being) | Island Level. (Took attacks from Gildarts before being defeated by Empyrean, one of Gildarts' strongest attacks) | Intelligence: Despite his flashy demeanor and flamboyant personality, God Serena is an extremely skilled combatant, capable of bringing entire countries to their knees and easily defeating entire groups of Ishgar's most powerful mages. Deceptively intelligent, Serena has successfully mastered a whole eight types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Stamina: | Extremely high. (Battled an entire country's worth of manpower, shortly afterwards fighting the other three Gods of Ishgar and beating them to near-death, all without breaking a sweat) | High, but severely lower than before. | Range: At least dozens of meters. Weaknesses: Arrogant and overconfident, albeit it is justifiable to an extent. Key: | Alive | Historia | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Manipulation of 4 other unknown elements. Weapons & Equipment The eight Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. Notable Attacks & Techniques Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): God Serena has control over an impressive eight Dragon Slayer Magics of varying elements, which he owes mastery over to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima (effectively christening him as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer); such usage and mastery earned him the epithet "Hybrid Theory" when he defected to the Alvarez Empire. However, of said eight Dragon Slaying Magics, he has only utilized four, and when he unleashes his true power and activates his Magic, his sclera turn pitch-black, his irises become extremely small and completely white, and he attains the trademark sharp teeth associated with all other Dragon Slayers. Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants God Serena total control over earth; rather than create, God Serena has shown the ability to totally alter landscape. Additionally, like other Dragon Slaying Magics, presumably, God Serena can devour earth itself to replenish his energy. God Serena owes his mastery of this Magic to the implantation of one of eight Dragon Lacrima. * Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction (岩窟竜の大地崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Daichi Hōkai): God Serena slaps his hands upon the ground and destroys the earth in a relatively large, explosive radius, which not only destroys his foes' footing, but also leaves them bombarded with the extremely large boulders fractured from the ground. Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that utilizes fire independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; indeed, God Serena names the only uttered spell in such a manner that indicates an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, usage of this Magic gives God Serena the ability to produce, control and devour the element he implicitly controls.16 God Serena also owes his control of this Magic to the implantation of a Dragon Lacrima. * Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell (煉獄竜の炎熱地獄 Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku): In a manner reminiscent of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, God Serena engulfs his clenched fist in a copious amount of fire, and then punches in the direction of his foes. Upon completion of the aforementioned punch, an extremely large sphere of scathing flames encases his opponents. The naming convention is similar to the way that the Fire Dragon Atlas Flame describes his extremely potent flames. Alternatively, this can be released as a stream of flames from one of his palms. Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): This Dragon Slayer Magic grants God Serena free reign over water, giving him the ability to create (in voluminous quantities), control and presumably devour said element. Usage of this Magic God Serena owes, too, to the implantation of Dragon Lacrima. * Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen): With a meager wave of his hands, God Serena creates an extremely vast, high-pressure torrent of water. Alternatively, he can release it as a spiraling torrent from one of his palms. Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): Though exemplary usage of this Dragon Slayer Magic was not seen, God Serena did indeed prepare for use of a spell by generating extremely large whirlwinds around both of his hands. Like other Dragon Slayer Magics, despite his use of multiple, he should be able to devour wind as well. Like the rest of his Magic, God Serena owes his use to Dragon Lacrima. * Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu): After taking a sharp breath, God Serena releases a destructive gust of wind from his mouth that is presumably quite lethal in force. However, the spell was destroyed by Gildarts Clive upon its casting, leaving its true strength a mystery. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier E